


Привет, Джим

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, In-Canon, Missing Scene, Mutilation, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Джим получает письма от своих бывших сослуживцев в "Беллтауэр".





	Привет, Джим

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: 1. Цитируется текст письма из домашнего компьютера директора Миллера  
> 2\. Саунд: Sonic Mayhem - Apex Towers (Deus Ex Mankind Divided Soundtrack)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybEQHPgowPg  
> 3\. В Австралии фраза «всё или ничего» часто звучит как «Сидней или буш»
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминание увечий, ампутаций; пара ненормативных выражений.  
> Написано для команды «fandom Stealth Games» на Фандомную Битву-2017.

«Привет, Джим», — начинается каждое письмо.   
Ещё иногда пишут «привет, ОГ!» — и он почти улыбается шутке. Его прозвище «Орлиный Глаз» во время службы в «Беллтауэр», привычно сокращаемое в чате, хорошо коррелирует теперь с названием организации, подразделение которой он возглавляет: «ОГ29».  
Что касается Джима, то он ОГ27. В год Инцидента перестал быть «Орлиным Глазом».

«Привет, Джим.  
Ребята из 6 отряда поговаривают о том, чтобы встретиться».

Его парни часто пишут. Особенно Чарльз Беннет. Рассказывает про поездку в буш, и как орали пьяные, и подстрелили кенгуру — потом платили штраф. Или кто женился, кто пытался найти работу, у кого синдром ломки по эн-позу перешёл предел.   
Джим предупреждает о «радужном» наркотике, чтобы никто не сунулся на радостях в эту срань. Чтобы не получать потом письмо: знаешь Алека? Вот, он, короче... вмазался и погиб. Жаль, что на гражданке.  
На гражданке — это позор для каждого из них, кто вернулся с войны и всё равно на ней — остался.   
Сдохнуть в одиночестве с заевшей аугментацией, забыть про оружие и боевое братство, откинуть коньки, сделав инъекцию новой распространяющейся дряни, а не в атаке на врага... Не о том они мечтали, сидя в засаде или отправляясь на «птичке» на задание, зубоскаля и хохоча во всё горло, зная, что не каждый вернётся. И подсчёт на базе будет неровным.   
В бою они грезили о доме, дома же любовно смазывали оружие и рвались обратно.   
Мирное время казалось пропастью. К счастью, в Австралии оно никогда не наступало. 

Джим пишет предупреждения, но на остальное не отвечает. Хотя Чарльз и спрашивает, от имени всех ребят.   
Дожить до старости в кругу семьи — это здорово, верно, брат?  
Они и доживают — в кругу своего братства.   
Бывшие мульги, скаты-хвостоколы, собаки динго, тасманийские дьяволы. Ребята из «Беллтауэр», которых выкинули нахрен после Инцидента.   
После ребрендинга обновившийся «Тарвос» берёт только чистых. Натаскивает, обучает, платит премиальные ветеранам, кто с двадцать седьмого сохранился без модификаций, зато опыта боевого хоть отбавляй. А остальных — в жопу.   
Пусть подыхают на обочине дороги. 

Джим раскупоривает тогда бутылку «Old Wolf» и жалеет, что кроме этого вина в доме нет ничего покрепче.

Привет, Джим.  
Мы решили встретиться.  
Ты с нами?

Сумчатые черти настойчивы.  
Директор Миллер отделывается отпиской. После Инцидента он не хочет рассказывать о причинах своего увольнения.   
После Инцидента связь — не теряется. 

«Дом говорит, ты там до сих пор в гуще событий. Командуешь каким-то элитным подразделением в Германии или Чехии, где-то там».

Миллер усмехается. Их «где-то там» для него злоебучее «здесь», где он выкладывается на полную катушку, но все больше ощущает себя крепко связанным.   
«Где-то там» для него — это они, его парни. Чарльз и Доминик, Джейден и... он сам, пожалуй. До того момента, как его друзья, товарищи, братья сошли с ума. 

«Old Wolf» сухой и чуть горчит в горле. Сумчатые черти вдруг стали дьяволами, волки кинулись грызть горло волкам.   
Железо, аугментации, броня, хрип, свирепый вой, невменяемое сознание. 

«Но учти, так у тебя может появиться шанс смахнуть пыль с Longsword, показать нам, что ты...»

Два года назад шанса у него не было — только необходимость. Драться и защищать свою жизнь.

«...тот Орлиный Глаз, которого мы все знаем».

Джим отстреливал их, как мишени в тире, как врагов; чужаков, с которыми не договориться, и не переключить им свихнувшуюся память. 

«Ты, я думаю, слышал, что с ним случилось? Он служил в Брисбене, работал с «Беллтауэр» в 27-м, когда все произошло. Неожиданно вышло».  
Чарли научился смягчать — они все научились после Инцидента. Не говорить напрямик, не уточнять, что стоит за этим «неожиданно».

Письма всё настойчивее. Волки ждут своего брата в стаю.   
В Австралии всегда жарко и солнечно — нет места теням. 

 

«Привет, Джим.  
Ребята из 6 отряда поговаривают о том, чтобы встретиться. Может, устроить поездку в буш на Рождество. Глядишь, так у Джейдена в голове немного прояснится».

Мы все помним. Мы — всё — помним.

«Если не сможешь приехать, я пойму.  
Отпишись».

Джим задумчиво трёт подбородок.   
Не отписывается.   
Приезжает.  
Под крылом самолёта — песок и огни Мельбурна. Джим достаёт телефон; сохранил служебную сим-карту, которая связывала его с инфолинками остальных ребят. 

Меньше всего он думает, что идёт на встречу ветеранов. Он — глоток воды, чтобы промочить горло, — возвращается в прошлое. 

Джим, Дом, Чарли, Джейден, Алек, Бенни — зубоскальство и хохот, заслуженные награды, отчаянные бои, скрытные операции, и в пустыне горит от снарядов кустарник. 

На Рождество заключали на нейтральной линии перемирие. Никто не хотел пугать ангелов в сочельник: пусть приходят. 

 

Джим попался. Так, что закаменели челюсти.   
Ангелы пришли. Деаугментированные. На самых простых протезах и на колясках. Без глаз, без ног, однорукие, с дыркой в черепе от вырезанного инфолинка.   
Он единственный среди них чистый. Целый. Невредимый.

Привет, директор. 

Волки скалятся улыбками. Тасманийские дьяволы очень рады Орлиному Глазу.  
Текила и виски, бурбон и коньяк смешиваются в стакане. 

Они хохочут и вспоминают былое.   
Они все хотят смерти — и смотрят на Джима с надеждой.  
Давай, снайпер. Рука не дрогнет. 

«В буше случилась трагедия, — не исключено, что напишут так завтра газеты. — Ветераны «Беллтауэр» пали жертвами неудачной охоты».   
Каждый из них оставил завещание. Все они были аугами — в две тысячи двадцать седьмом.  
Стань санитаром, старый волк. 

«Кажется, ауги Австралии восприняли выражение «Сидней или буш» буквально, — возможно прокомментирует вслед Элиза Кассан итоги расследования: массовое самоубийство на далёком материке. — Чарльз Беннет перестрелял всех своих товарищей, а последний патрон потратил на себя».

Рука не дрогнет у Орлиного Глаза — всех с одного раза. И потом, нажимая вместе с пальцем Чарли крючок на пистолете, приставленном к тёмному деаугментированному виску.

«Привет, Джим», — больше никто не напишет. Вместо этого Рождество и молчаливая благодарность: лучше пасть в бою, на границе, а не подыхая дома, на пенсии, развалиной-аугом, нечистым. 

Для других ты директор Миллер, а не Орлиный Глаз.

Из милосердия.  
Тебя никто не заподозрит.   
Лучше в бою, чем гнить на свалке две тысячи двадцать девятого.  
Рука ведь не дрогнет?..

Волки улыбаются волку.  
Они ждут.


End file.
